Sessions/Fens of Despair/Second
Narrator: The last two flying monkeys flee, dropping Berkun in the water. The barbarian is soaked and badly wounded. GM: Connell and Mrugnak need to make 2 more HT rolls (at -3 for Connell) and how are you guys recovering Berkun who seems to have lapsed into a stupor ? Mordreona: Is Mrugnak still "smoking"? Mrugnak: Mrugnak took a flying leap into the water actually as his last action. Mrugnak: He may or may not have dislodged some. Connell: HT: 3d6.skill(14,-3) => 3,3,4 = 10 vs (11) or less Success! by 1 3d6.skill(14,-3) => 4,5,3 = 12 vs (11) or less Failure! by 1 Lenia: Would Purify Air make Connell's rolls easier? Mrugnak is too far away. GM: Yes, that's why they've got HT checks - okay, not for Mrugnak. Mordreona: "I'll get Berkun." Mrugnak: HT (13) 3d6.skill(13,0+2) => 1,6,4 = 11 vs (15) or less Success! by 4 Bless +2 GM: Connell takes 1d6+1 => 3,1 = (4) damage. Mrugnak: Enh. GM: As poisonous gas infiltrates his lungs. Mrugnak: Mrugnak will continue holding his breath while he hauls Berkun out of the water and scrubs him with his cloak. GM: Good enough. ** Mordreona walks into the water to pull Berkun out, holding her breath. ** Mrugnak: Just aiming to dislodge obvious chunks. Mrugnak: THEN, Mrugnak starts breathing. Woo! ** Connell hacks and coughs - still smoking, or is it out now? ** GM: It's out now. GM: It doesn't appear to have damaged your armor. Mrugnak: Woo! ** Connell makes a face, then heads over to Berkun to survey his wounds. ** GM: He's pretty beat up - he got clawed several times, as well as some burns that got through his armor. GM: Nothing some major healing won't clear up. ** Lenia checks on the hirelings while Connell checks on the other delvers. ** Mordreona: "I could first aid him, if you want. Aewyn: "This is a hard way to make money." Connell: "No, I'd rather not seal in the swamp with bandages. Let me give this a try..." Aewyn: "Better than staying in town." Mrugnak: "Bad monkeys not hard. Sort a squishy." Mordreona: "I'm not sure Aewyn, I could make almost as much in town drinking, but you do not get to kill things in town." Lenia: "I dunno. Every time I get out on a delve, I find myself forgetting why I didn't just stay in town. Of course, every time I get back to town I end up wondering how much more fun I'd have on the road again. It's a vicious cycle." Aewyn: "You are strange people. But since your silver is good, I'll take you to the Fens." ** Connell places a hand on Berkun's head and intones a prayer for healing. (( Major Healing, spending 3FP for 8 HP, -2 for -1 HP, +2 for loud words. 3d6.skill(16,0) => 3,1,4 = 8 vs (16) or less Success! by 8 )) ** Kaitlen: ** looks non-plussed. ** GM: Berkun looks better, but he's still beat up. ** Lenia tries to tend to her own wounds, spending FP for a change: Major Healing: 3d6.skill(17,-4) => 2,2,3 = 7 vs (13) or less Success! by 6 spending 2 FP for 4 HP. ** GM: You're healed! ** Mrugnak splashes around in the water for a bit before coming out and sitting under a tree to drain out his boots. ** Connell: "Well, that'll do for now. We can fix you up the rest of the way tomorrow, I'd rather not risk making you worse right now." Berkun: "Did we chase those awful creatures away? ** Connell also tries to heal himself, because his lungs hurt. 3d6.skill(16,-4) => 4,5,3 = 12 vs (12) or less Success! by 0 ** Mordreona: "Yeah, I ran them off." Berkun: "Oh. I'm glad you could help." Lenia: "Yes, they're gone. We should press on if everyone's healthy enough to move." Connell: (( Smart casters would've healed each other to avoid the penalty. )) Berkun: "I am sore, but I can continue." Mordreona: "No worries, here have some drink. It will help." Berkun: ** takes it with a grunt and finishes it off with a belch ** ** Lenia makes a mental note to learn Clean. Rolling around in the mud is hard on the maid. ** ** Mrugnak finishes pouring water out of his boots and solerets and shaking as much as possible out of his various pieces of gear. "OK! Mrugnak bored." ** Aewyn: "This way, then." GM: The rest of the day is uneventful. ** Mrugnak continues to keep an eye on the sky for more monkeys. ** ** Mordreona looks for usefull and cool plants. ** GM: Okay. Narrator: The delvers camp for the night in the woods, near a spring. GM: So talk to me about keeping guard at night. How are you handling that? Mrugnak: In shifts? Lenia: Mystic Mist on the campsite - Lenia can do a fairly large one - and a series of four watches, I think. GM: 4 watches? Mordreona: "I will take a watch if needed, or even two so someone can sleep all night if they need it." Connell: Anyone good at night vision? Connell's hearing is fairly awesome so he might be good for the darkest watch. Mordreona: "Best forme to take first or/and last." Lenia: Lenia/Kaelin, Connell/Leann, Berkun/Aewyn, Mordreona/Mrugnak? Mrugnak: Mrugnak has good smell, and hearing. Not night vision. Lenia: (Assuming Aewyn is willing to stand a watch.) GM: She'll shout in panic if anything scary happens. Connell: (And assuming Leann is willing to stand a watch with a lech.) Lenia: Perfect for keeping watch. :D GM: Sure. Mordreona: "Sounds good, I can pick the bugs off of Mrugnak if we have watch together." Mrugnak: Probably less traumatic, all things considered, than her keeping watch with Mordy or Mrugnak >.> GM: Okay. Lenia casts Mystic Mist and collapses into her bed roll. ** Mrugnak snores. ** GM: Can everyone see the map? Mrugnak: Loading. Connell: (( Still loading Mrugnak: 16/17 Mordreona: loading Lenia: Same. GM: Now? Mrugnak: Stiiiil loading. Mrugnak: That last one is, I assume, the actual map texture. Mordreona: loading GM: I didn't think it was that large a map. Mrugnak: Internets being obnoxious perhaps. Lenia: 26M/31M now. Lenia: Oh, no, that's 'memory used'. Mrugnak: That's RAM allocated to Maptools. Mrugnak: IIRC Lenia: Yeah. Mrugnak: Show transfer window, in the window menu Mrugnak: 21% complete in my case. Mrugnak: 22! Mrugnak: only 3 megs, so yah, slow as heck. GM: I don't see anything ... GM: I mean, in the show transfer window. Mrugnak: You're the server. Mrugnak: You're not downloading anything. Mrugnak: That's for us downloading from you :D Mrugnak: 30% Mordreona: 35% here Mrugnak: 39%! Mrugnak: (Thrilling, folks!) Mordreona: 43 Mordreona: 44 GM: Sigh... Mrugnak: You obviously have a better connection than me :D Mordreona: OH..OH..47%, go me. Mrugnak: 48! Mrugnak: I'm catching up! Lenia: 54%. Lenia: Y'all are slow. Mordreona: 55 Mrugnak: 52 >> Mordreona: 56 Mordreona: 60 GM: Note to self: resize all 4MB maps to something maintainable in the future. Mrugnak: Once it's downloaded, we don't download it again. Mrugnak: If you put it up in a repository, maptools could download it from there - might have less chokepoints. Connell: I'm going to have to switch computers shortly, I'll go start maptools up >.> GM: Again, I'll just shrink the maps in the future. Mrugnak: Ack good plan. Mrugnak: 79% GM: Well, nothing awful will happen for a bit. Narrator: In the darkest deep of night, Connell stands guard. Leann stands nearby, her crossbow at the ready. Lenia: Woohoo, loaded. Mordreona: Well I feel safe. Mrugnak: 94 QQ Mrugnak: Done! Mordreona: me too. IN the future I would like to sleep near Mrugnak, it just seems safer. Lenia: Tip: Sleep upwind. Narrator: A soft blue-white glow illuminates the riverbank. Connell sees a beautiful woman, impeccably garbed in a dress of finest silk, gliding over the muck as though she were on a ballroom floor. Berkun (enter): 17:57 Daughter of Spring: "Connell?" Attempting to assign the role of PLAYER to (238) Berkun... Mrugnak: (( *cheer* )) Berkun: Hello Mordreona: ((hi)) whispering to Berkun, Heya! Welcome aboard. Time zone changes are evil. Connell is on watch, the night after the flying monkey attack. ** Connell looks up, and grins. "Hello there." ** Connell: (( Hidden Lore (Faerie) help me know what this is? Daughter of Spring: "Dearest Connell..." Mrugnak: (( It's a pretty lady :D )) Mrugnak: (( do you really need to know anything else? )) Connell: (( The walking on water thing is a little unusual, but he can work with that. Giggidy. )) whispering to Connell, It's either the Daughter of Spring, a powerful nature diety, or possibly some kind of water weird masquerading as such. Daughter of Spring: "Can you aid me? I need your help. A most grievous harm as has been done to me." Mrugnak: (( o.o )) Connell: "Well, how could I possibly refuse? What seems to be the trouble?" Connell: (( BRAINS. Daughter of Spring: "My sacred grove has been defiled." She glides forward. "My power has been stolen from me. My existence is fading." Berkun: Berkun watches the woman unsurely and speaks nothing. ** Connell takes a few steps forward himself, "Really. That sounds terrible." He is clearly staring at her breasts. ** Lenia: ((Berkun is fast asleep.)) GM: Berkun is asleep as it's Connell's watch. Connell (enter): 18:04 Berkun: (oh... right) Attempting to assign the role of PLAYER to (239) Connell... Daughter of Spring: "You must help me. I need a demonstration of faith to sustain me until the grove can be restored." Daughter of Spring: She wrings her hands as she pleads. Mordreona: ((this will be worse than the monkeys)) ** Connell gives her a deep bow, "I am your servant. What sort of... demonstration?" He leers. ** GM: Hey, everyone who is currently asleep make Perception-4 rolls to hear Connell talking. Mrugnak: Hearing (14) 3d6.skill(14,-4+2) => 5,2,1 = 8 vs (12) or less Success! by 4 Bless +2 Berkun: 3d6 => 1,5,3 = (9) Mordreona: combat reflexes help? Berkun: success by 1 GM: No, not yet. Mordreona: Per (13) 3d6.skill(13,-4) => 2,4,1 = 7 vs (9) or less Success! by 2 Lenia: Perception: 3d6.skill(12,-4) => 5,3,5 = 13 vs (8) or less Failure! by 5 Connell: (( Swapping to other machine, but it's already set up and connected Connell: Disconnecting from server... Connell (exit): 18:07 Mrugnak: (( Do those of us who succeeded get to wake up? )) Daughter of Spring: "Remove your shirt and drop to your knees. Speak a paean to me." Narrator: Mrugnak, Berkun, and Mordreona stir as they hear strange voices. GM: The 3 of you can make Will-4 rolls. Mordreona: Will (13) 3d6.skill(13,-4) => 2,2,5 = 9 vs (9) or less Success! by 0 Mrugnak: Will (10) 3d6.skill(10,-4+2) => 5,6,5 = 16 vs (8) or less Failure! by 8 Bless +2 Connell: "Certainly. What is your name? I hope it rhymes with something." Mordreona: I try to stay still and not let anyone know I am awake. Berkun: 3d6.skill(11,0) => 3,5,1 = 9 vs (11) or less Success! by 2 Daughter of Spring: "Dearest Connell... I am the Daughter of Spring. Sing your praises to me." GM: Berkun? Berkun: Berkun wakes up and looks with suspicion at the strange being whispering to Mordreona, Connell seems to be having a conversation with a huge, spiking, mobile mass of swamp stuff. Large tendrils are creeping toward him. ** Connell starts undoing his clothing, getting to his furry knees in the muck. "Well.. let's see..." He tries to sing a nice song for the Daughter while he finishes disrobing. ** GM: Yes, make a Will-4 roll. Connell: (( Plain Singing? GM: Hang a second, Connell. Berkun: (it's failure by 2 this way) Berkun: (I thought it was an unmodified roll) GM: Okay, thanks. Narrator: Berkun and Mrugnak see Connell drop to his knees in front of a human woman in a blue dress. She is faintly glowing with a blue-white light and smells of flowers and good growing things. Mordreona: I use stealth and sneak off and try to get behind the woman. Narrator: Connell starts pulling off his mail and arming doublet. ** Mrugnak rubs at his snout sleepily. "Hallo lady!" ** GM: Mordreona - roll Stealth. Mordreona: Stealth (19) 3d6.skill(19,0) => 5,2,4 = 11 vs (19) or less Success! by 8 Lenia: ((Mrugnak is Loud?)) Daughter of Spring: "Mrugnak. Oh favored servant. Come to me. Kneel and worship - my existence depends on it!" GM: Sure, Hearing -2 to wake up. Lenia: Hearing: 3d6.skill(12,-2) => 2,3,5 = 10 vs (10) or less Success! by 0 GM: Will -4. Lenia: Will: 3d6.skill(16,-4) => 6,5,3 = 14 vs (12) or less Failure! by 2 Lenia: Luck. Berkun: Berkun stares "Who is she? Connell, what are you doing, you sure to trust 'er?" Lenia: Will: 3d6.skill(16,-4) => 6,3,3 = 12 vs (12) or less Success! by 0 Lenia: Will: 3d6.skill(16,-4) => 3,3,6 = 12 vs (12) or less Success! by 0 ** Connell doesn't reply, is too busy singing and ogling. ** Mrugnak: "Wat dis?" ** Mrugnak untangles himself from his bedroll. ** whispering to Kevin, Connell has pulled off his shirt and dropped to his knees in front of a huge, mobile pile of swamp muck. Large tendrils are sliding past him to entangle him and the others. ** Lenia sits up, rubbing her eyes and looking at the source of all the noise. "What's this? CONNELL! Get back from that thing!" ** Daughter of Spring: "Berkun! You too are my beloved champion! But my existence on this earth is threatened by the desecration of my grove! Please! Aid me!" Berkun: "She might have put him under a spell... I don't like it..." Berkun mumbles to himself Berkun: Berkun freezes and stares at the woman Berkun: "What do you demand from us?" Mrugnak: "Wat ting? Dis lady. Lenie, you sleeping?" Daughter of Spring: "You companion - the nymph - she has been possessed by dark spirits! Restrain her before they make her harm me!" ** Mrugnak blinks. "Lenee, you poke big blood rock again?" ** ** Connell eyes the Daughter, then Lenia, wondering whether the order applied to him as well. ** Mordreona: I swing for the "arm" telegraphed using a FP for damage. Daughter of Spring: "Yes! The dark forces of the tomb! They have overcome her senses! They oppose me and all living thing!" Mordreona: Shortsword (15) 3d6.skill(15,0) => 1,1,2 = 4 vs (15) or less Critical Success! B556 Berkun: Berkun gazes towards Lenia, but at the same time grasps his bow and takes an arrow... GM: 3d6.crit_hit() => 5,3,3 = 11 The blow inflicts normal damage. B556 ** Lenia curses in Nymphish and gets to her feet, staff shining brightly. ** GM: Mordreona, roll damage. Mordreona: Swing damage: 3d6-1 => 6,2,1,-1 = (8) GM: +1 per die for the Mighty Blow? Mordreona: ((I did not add the extra damage from the FP) ** Mrugnak lurches to his feet? ** Narrator: Mordreona steps out of the woods and swings into the air near the Daughter of Spring. Her blade slashes down, and green and black ichor suddenly sprays out from the air. Mordreona: "Get up and kill it you horny goat buy." Berkun: (I can't see the map in MapTool) Mordreona: boy* ** Connell stops singing and sighs, "I am such a sucker for nymphs." ** GM: Still, Berkun? 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 30 Daughter of Spring (on deck: 28 Mordreona) Connell: (( Hm, map is loaded, but is currently all black to me. Do I need permissions? Mrugnak: Recenter everyone mark? Lenia: ((Connell-2 will need control over Connell's token.)) Berkun: (it stops at 'loaded 16/17 cached 16/17') GM: Now? Mrugnak: Oh, that too Mrugnak: That's not "Stops" that's "Loading" GM: It's a large map - sorry. Mrugnak: "Go to the window menu, click "Show transfer window" GM: Okay, in the mean time... Mrugnak: It'll give you progress Lenia: ((Yeah, it takes a long time to load, Berkun. Click on 'Window' > 'Show Transfer Window' to view progress.)) Connell: (( I see it now, thanks. Berkun: (okay, good, it's just taking much time) Daughter of Spring: The Daughter glides forward next to Connell. Berkun: (shows no images being loaded, though) Daughter of Spring: Actually, she moves past Connell, shouting "Your companions are mad! Stop them!" Strike at Mordreona 3d6.skill(9,0) => 1,5,2 = 8 vs (9) or less Success! by 1 and Connell 3d6.skill(9,0) => 3,1,5 = 9 vs (9) or less Success! by 0 Mordreona: Dodge (11) 3d6.skill(11,1) => 3,6,4 = 13 vs (12) or less Failure! by 1 GM: Connell, something wet and thorny - like a massive frond of spiky seaweed - just wrapped around your chest for 1d6-1 => 6,-1 = (5) cutting damage. Mordreona: I back up and dodge Connell: "Augh!" GM: Mordreona, one of the tendrils flails at you. You take 1d6-1 => 2,-1 = (1) cutting damage and are grappled. 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Mordreona (on deck: 28 Berkun) Mrugnak: (( Can we see/smell cuts on Connell? )) Mordreona: I try to cut whatever is holding me, I swing my sword at it. GM: Yes, there's a large bloody welt on his chest. Mordreona: Shortsword (15) 3d6.skill(15,0) => 4,5,4 = 13 vs (15) or less Success! by 2 GM: Mordreona - you're at -4, and another -4 for a close combat swing. Mordreona: I miss### Demon: So you miss - the tendril is in the way. Mrugnak: (( Connell, how many HPs do you have? )) Mordreona: "Get it off!!" GM: So you miss - the tendril is in the way. Connell: (( 6/11 )) Mrugnak: (( 5 cutting. )) Mrugnak: (( so 5*1.5 => 7.5 )) Connell: (( Uh, 4/11 then? Mrugnak: Self Control 3d6.skill(15,+2) => 1,3,2 = 6 vs (17) or less Critical Success! by 11 B556 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 26 Connell) Mordreona: ((Why the first -4? I did not take damage assuming DR works here.)) GM: You're grappled - -4 DX. Lenia: ((-4 to attacks while grappled; -4 for a shortsword in close combat without a reversed grip.)) GM: Right. Mordreona: ((k thanks)) Berkun: (it's still stuck for me and the 'transfers' show nothing more is getting loaded... can anyone help?) Mrugnak: (( Try disconnecting and reconnecting )) GM: I don't know what else to do. Berkun: (I tried a few times already) Connell: (( Is it still "loading" or is just black? Lenia: ((Go to the map icon at the top right, and make sure it's set to 'Riverside Camp'.)) GM: Talk it over in MapTools, please. Berkun, for this round you're getting to your knees. Okay? Berkun: (it is. the two other maps show normally, though) Berkun: (ok) GM: Thanks. Sorry about this. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) Connell: This thing interfere with spellcasting at all? GM: You can't normally cast while grappled. Mrugnak: (( Unless you have skill 20 )) Connell: (( -4 for no gestures? or -5? Lenia: ((No, you can't take a Concentrate maneuver while grappled.)) Mrugnak: (( Under this system, it would be casting with no gestures at all? )) Mrugnak: (( Oh, damn, must be thinking of blocking spells. )) GM: No words, no gestures, -2 sucks to be you penalty: sure. GM: Connell? ** Connell concentrates and calls on the wind spirits. (( Body of Wind, 3d6.skill(16,-6) => 6,6,5 = 17 vs (10) or less Critical Failure! B556 )) ** GM: Whoops. Lenia: ((See, that's the Jeremy I know and love.)) Connell: (( Sigh. )) GM: 3d6 => 5,1,3 = (9) GM: You are stunned. Roll IQ at the end of your next turn to recover. 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Lenia) Mrugnak: "Con? CON! You hurt! Lady, why do?" Lenia: "She's no lady." ** Mrugnak gets to his feet (Step) and Readies his Morningstar. ** Mordreona: "It's not a lady you OX!! Kill it." Daughter of Spring: "My enemies are attacking my allies! You must stop the forces controlling the nymph!" 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Lenia (on deck: 30 Daughter of Spring) Lenia: Get to her feet as a step, and cast Frostbite on the creature. I count range at 8 yards, -2 for staff=6. Shouted words, subtle gestures, net +1. Frostbite: 3d6.skill(20,-6+1) => 1,1,1 = 3 vs (15) or less Critical Success! B556 spending 2FP for 4d damage. Connell: (( You stole all my luck! Lenia: "Release my friends, foul creature, and go back to the demonic filth that spawned you!" Mordreona: ((Ah, she called me her friend)) Narrator: The Daughter of Spring gives an earthly wail and changes - instead of a beautiful woman, it is a massive pile of stinking swamp leaves and sharp fringed tentacles. One of the tentacles was holding Mordreona, but it freezes and cracks, releasing the thief. Lenia: Damage was 4d6 => 3,6,5,3 = (17) GM: Thanks. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 30 Daughter of Spring (on deck: 28 Mordreona) Mordreona: ((does it have a back?)) Daughter of Spring: "Die you wretch!" The plant mound oozes forward, flailing tendrils at Lenia and Mordreona. Lenia: 3d6.skill(16,4-4) => 1,1,1 = 3 vs (16) or less Critical Success! B556 Mordreona: 3d6.skill(16,4-4) => 3,6,2 = 11 vs (16) or less Success! by 5 Mordreona: Dodge (11) 3d6.skill(11,0) => 4,5,3 = 12 vs (11) or less Failure! by 1 Daughter of Spring: One limb constricts around Connell 3d6.skill(18,0) => 1,1,1 = 3 vs (18) or less Critical Success! B556 GM: Connell, roll better of ST or HT to resist the constriction. Connell: 3d6.skill(14,0) => 3,2,2 = 7 vs (14) or less Success! by 7 GM: You take 8 points of cutting damage and need to roll HT or fall unconscious. GM: Crit hit on Lenia 3d6.crit_hit() => 4,1,5 = 10 The blow inflicts normal damage. B556 GM: Lenia takes 1d6-1 => 5,-1 = (4) cutting damage and is grappled. Lenia: ((FWIW, Mystic Mist grants +1 to all our defenses inside it - the critter also has -1 to all defenses.)) Connell: Unconsciousness: 3d6.skill(14,0) => 2,4,2 = 8 vs (14) or less Success! by 6 Lenia: ((That doesn't help me or Connell, of course.)) Mordreona: ((I like it tho)) GM: Oh, Mordreona takes 1d6-1 => 5,-1 = (4) and is grappled again. 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Mordreona (on deck: 28 Berkun) Mordreona: ((did I get the +1 lenia spoke of?)) Lenia: ((...unless it was in the radius when I cast it, of course.)) GM: Yes, you did - so Mordreona wasn't hit this time. Yay! Mrugnak: Mord: Critical hit, no defenses. Mrugnak: Oh hey Lenia: The crit was against me. Mrugnak: you were the only one who WASN'T crit :D Mordreona: I back up Mordreona: ### GM: Okay. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 26 Connell) Berkun: aim a cutting arrow at the 'daughter' Berkun: Berkun is aiming between Mrugnak's legs GM: Heh. Berkun: does the creatures have any obvious weak spots? Berkun: or just tentacles? GM: Tentacles, fronds, venus fly trap like mouths, roots... but no obvious weak point. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) Berkun: so I just aim at the center of the mass ** Connell is busy being yelled at in his head by the wind spirits, who cannot believe he fell for boobie hypnotism. IQ to escape! 3d6.skill(14,0) => 2,2,6 = 10 vs (14) or less Success! by 4 ** GM: Heh. 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Lenia) Lenia: "Cut me free of this thing, Mrugnak!" Mrugnak: How big IS it? GM: About 10' tall, 4' wide, but the tentacles/vines have a long reach. Mrugnak: Like, person sized, Mrugnak sized? Mrugnak: Mrugnakish. GM: Mostly. Mrugnak: Heroic Charge up to Lenia and um, SMASH her free of the tentacle! Mrugnak: That works, right? Mrugnak: >.> Mrugnak: Attacking the tentacle between her and the thing, not the bits wrapped around her. Mrugnak: Mrugnak's dumb, but not that dumb. GM: It's worth a try. Mrugnak: -2 for limb, +1 for size? GM: Yes. Mrugnak: Rapid Strike, two attacks with the flail, for -4/-2 deceptive attack! GM: That's a net -11? ** Mrugnak charges in, a whirlwind of lashing chain and big spiky ball of death! ** Mrugnak: Yep Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 3d6.skill(24,-6-4-2+1+2) => 6,3,6 = 15 vs (15) or less Success! by 0 Bless +2 Conditional: -1 from 'Size Modifier' when Bigger Than Them Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 3d6.skill(24,-6-4-2+1+2) => 1,2,2 = 5 vs (15) or less Critical Success! by 10 B556 Bless +2 Conditional: -1 from 'Size Modifier' when Bigger Than Them Mrugnak: Critical Hit 3d6.crit_hit() => 6,4,1 = 11 The blow inflicts normal damage. B556 Mrugnak: RAWR! Mrugnak: Um, does it do anything to avoid that first hit? GM: No, it all out attacked to get the movement. Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 4d6+3 => 6,5,3,1,3 = (18) cr Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 4d6+3 => 2,5,6,3,3 = (19) cr Mrugnak: I probably should have telegraphed >.> Mrugnak: Ahwells, worked anyways! GM: The tendril doesn't cut or anything, but after you club it into the ground and smash it, it stops moving and Lenia is free. 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Lenia (on deck: 30 Daughter of Spring) Mrugnak: (( fixing my colour )) Mrugnak: (( sorry, don't know when it turned black )) GM: Lenia? Lenia: Blessed freedom! "I told you to release my friends, creature!" (Casting Mental Stun. Range is 6-2 for staff=4, Shouted words and subtle gestures for a net +1) Mental Stun: 3d6.skill(18,-4+1) => 2,1,3 = 6 vs (15) or less Success! by 9 costing 2FP. Lenia: Will-9 to resist, unless it doesn't have a mind as we know it, in which case I'm done after I step back. Daughter of Spring: Resist! 3d6.skill(14,4-9) => 2,1,6 = 9 vs (9) or less Success! by 0 (bonus for unnatural plant nature) Lenia: ### GM: Your magic slows it momentarily, but it shakes it off, screeching wildly. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 30 Daughter of Spring (on deck: 28 Mordreona) Daughter of Spring: Screeching through multiple unnatural orifices, the creature backs up. It squeezes Connell as it goes. 3d6.skill(20,0) => 3,4,5 = 12 vs (20) or less Success! by 8 GM: Connell, resist with HT or ST, beat by 8. Connell: 3d6.skill(14,0) => 5,3,6 = 14 vs (14) or less Success! by 0 GM: You take 8 more points of cutting damage. Connell: (( That puts me below -HP, death check time? GM: Yep. Connell: Not Being Alive Check: 3d6.skill(14,0) => 6,3,6 = 15 vs (14) or less Failure! by 1 Connell: (( ... can I blow CP to not die? GM: You are mortally wounded, or you can blow a CP to reroll. Connell: I'll do that. Connell: Not Being Alive Check: 3d6.skill(14,0) => 5,4,6 = 15 vs (14) or less Failure! by 1 Connell: WTF. Mrugnak: @.@ GM: You're mortally wounded. Hang a second... Mrugnak: (( I'm up and down to the frying pan, FYI. )) GM: You are incapacitated. Don't fail any more health rolls. 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Mordreona (on deck: 28 Berkun) Mordreona: I do a heroic charge and try to cut connell free. Mordreona: I telegraph the attack GM: Attack roll at a next +3. Mordreona: Shortsword (15) 3d6.skill(15,3) => 4,1,2 = 7 vs (18) or less Success! by 11 GM: Move your token. Daughter of Spring: Parry 3d6.skill(11,2+2-1) => 5,6,5 = 16 vs (14) or less Failure! by 2 Mordreona: 2d6 => 4,6 = (10) Narrator: With a yell, Mordreona charges forward and carves through the tentacle holding Connell. He drops bonelessly to the ground as ichor spurts. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 26 Connell) Berkun: did I lose my aim when Mrugnak moved to the side? Berkun: anyway, I shoot the creature and shout at the top of my lungs "COME HERE" Berkun: range is 12, which is -5 GM: You didn't lose aim. Roll the attack, +1 for size. Mrugnak: (( afk again briefly )) Berkun: 3d6.skill(19,3+2+2+1-5) => 2,5,4 = 11 vs (22) or less Success! by 11 Daughter of Spring: Dodge 3d6.skill(7,-1) => 1,5,6 = 12 vs (6) or less Failure! by 6 GM: Roll damage. Berkun: 1d6+6 => 6,6 = (12) cutting Narrator: Berkun's arrow carves through some central stalk and the creature collapses into a mess green pile. Mordreona: "I think Connell, could use some healing." GM: Things return more or less to normal, except for the way that Connell's blood is mixing with the green ichor of the plant thing. Mrugnak: 3d6.roll(15,+2) => 3d6.roll(15,+2) Mrugnak: 3d6.skill(15,+2) => 1,2,2 = 5 vs (17) or less Critical Success! by 12 B556 Mrugnak: @ Mrugnak: @.@ Mordreona: I try to stop his bleeding until help comes. GM: His ribs are crushed. You have almost know idea how to help her. Mrugnak: (( *him )) Berkun: "Drag him away from it... Mrugnak, help me burn that thing!" Mordreona: "I'm not sure I should move him." ** Mrugnak cuts tentacles from Connell! ** ** Lenia hurries over to Connell, kneeling beside him. Stop Bleeding (Stabilize a Major Wound): (Shouted words, subtle gestures, net +1; -1 FP cost, -2) 3d6.skill(18,+1-2) => 3,4,1 = 8 vs (17) or less Success! by 9 ** Lenia: Costing 9 FP. GM: Well. Connell's chest is still mostly collapsed, but he isn't bleeding quite so much. Mordreona: "WTF was that?" GM: The only person who knows a lot of about weird natural things is, uhm, Connell. ** Lenia sags with the sudden fatigue, then grits her teeth and drinks deeply from her everfull Paut vial before casting another spell. Major Healing: 3d6.skill(17,-3+1) => 3,2,2 = 7 vs (15) or less Success! by 8 spending 4FP for 8 healing. ** Berkun: "Living plant." Berkun: Berkun nods ** Mordreona pokes "the thing" with a long stick ** Berkun: "Or something like that..." GM: And Connell is muttering pained prayers... okay, Lenia is casting spells on him likes it's going out of style. Berkun: "Let's burn it." Mrugnak: "Conn got broke by dat bad bush." Mordreona: "Sounds good to me." Mrugnak: "Where'd dat lady go?" Lenia: "Plant creature. Obviously capable of fooling peoples' minds. I'm glad you were able to resist, Mordreona - you probably saved Connell's life." GM: Connell's color is rapidly improving. Mordreona: "I'll help you put it on the fire." Berkun: The creature was pretending to be human, Mrugnak Leann: "Lady? What happened here?" Berkun: Berkun carefully drags the thing into the bonfire Mordreona: "Well, it was a rash moment, not sure what I was thinking." ** Mordreona helps Berkun. ** Berkun: "Something came to visit that wasn't human..."; ** Lenia casts one last spell on Connell before sitting back wearily. Minor Healing: (Shouted words, subtle gestures: +1; -2 FP cost, -5) 3d6.skill(18,-5+1) => 6,1,4 = 11 vs (14) or less Success! by 3 ** Mrugnak: "Bad bush ate Conn. Dere was dis lady. She was pretty. Den she gone, an bad bush ate Conn." Lenia: Healing 3 for 1 FP. Berkun: "We got it, but it hurt Connel first" ** Lenia falls over now, exhausted. ** Berkun: Berkun makes sure not to touch the thing with bare skin ** Mrugnak tries to catch Lenia! ** Mordreona: "The bush ate her too Mrugnak, pity you could not save her." Mrugnak: DX (13) 3d6.skill(13,0+2) => 3,5,2 = 10 vs (15) or less Success! by 5 Bless +2 Leann: "I was on watch, and Connell was behind me, and then I heard the water gurgling... and now you are all covered in sap and blood." Berkun: "Burn into ash, thing..." Mrugnak: Gullible! 3d6.skill(12,+2) => 5,3,6 = 14 vs (14) or less Success! by 0 Connell: (( So that's 12 total? Lenia: ((11 total. I don't think Stop Bleeding heals 1 HP when you use it to stabilize.)) Mrugnak: "Dat silly, Mordy. Mrugnak saw not eat. Lady gone, not eat." GM: 11 points healed. Connell: (( Ok, still in the negatives, so probably unconscious. Lenia: "There was a creature, Leann. It clouded your mind - it wasn't your fault. It got Connell, too." Mordreona: OH, but it is what happened you just missed it. Mordreona: Fast-Talk (13) 3d6.skill(13,0) => 3,1,5 = 9 vs (13) or less Success! by 4 Conditional: +1 from 'Charisma' when making Influence rolls Mordreona: "Poor lady." Mrugnak: Will (10) 3d6.skill(10,0+2) => 3,6,2 = 11 vs (12) or less Success! by 1 Bless +2 GM: Is Mrugnak even allowed to resist Fast-Talk? Mrugnak: I probably have some outrageous penalty on it. Mrugnak: I didn't make it by anywhere near her MoS though. GM: Right. Mordreona: ((I bested him by 3 anyway, but it would be "great" if he could not resist me.)) Mrugnak: Outlandish tales are resisted at no penalty. Mrugnak: I'm pretty sure this counts as "outlandish" :D GM: Okay. Mrugnak: A lie well told, or involving something you have no familiarity with (“My father is the chief of police in this town, and he won’t stand for this!”) gives -6 to the self-control roll. A lie concerning a topic you are familiar with (“Didn’t you know they bred ducks in your village, Torg?”) gives -3. You believe even a totally outlandish tale (“Of course the Eskimos are descended from Spanish conquistadors; everyone knows that!”), if you fail an unmodified self-control roll. GM: Right. GM: So. What are folks doing? GM: The plant thing is burning merrily. GM: Connell is nearly but not quite conscious, I think. Mordreona: Looking round to make sure I do not see anymore of them. ** Mrugnak is mourning the pretty lady. ** Mordreona: I also look at the ash after the thing burns to see if it had any loot. GM: There are no more supernaturally beautiful women/unnatural plant monsters around. Unless Lenia isn't telling you something. Lenia: "It's safe to move Connell now. Get him into a bedroll, please; I should be able to help him more in the morning. Who has the next watch?" ** Connell mumbles something about staying in bed all day. ** Mrugnak: IQ (8) 3d6.skill(8,0+2) => 4,2,1 = 7 vs (10) or less Success! by 3 Bless +2 Mordreona: "It's not ALL your fault she died Mrugnak." Lenia: "Mordreona, stop trying to give Mrugnak a complex." Mrugnak: "Bush thing came from dat water. It got stuff in dere?" Mordreona: We can search on our watch Mrugnak." GM: So, resting up for the next day? Lenia: Indeed. Berkun: "We should get Connell walking and then hurry up... we don't have time to waste" Mordreona: I do try to get Mrugnak to look for loot in the area it came from while we are on watch. ** Mrugnak is NOT a silent water-searcher. ** Mrugnak: On the plus side, he has long arms! Mrugnak: They're great for splashing with! GM: Okay, nutcases searching in the water need to make Swimming -2 rolls. Mrugnak: Barbarian! (HT-Based) (15) 3d6.skill(15,-2+2) => 1,5,5 = 11 vs (15) or less Success! by 4 Bless +2 Mordreona: I'm just talking and watching him. I do not get wet." GM: Okay, Search at -1. Mrugnak: Search (11) 3d6.skill(11,-1+2) => 5,5,3 = 13 vs (12) or less Failure! by 1 Bless +2 Mrugnak: Bonuses for extra time? Mrugnak: I have my entire watch :D GM: Nah. Mrugnak: Ahwell. GM: Mordreona can try? Mordreona: "Good try my friend." Mordreona: and get attacked, no thanks. ** Mrugnak splashes about happily, and roots around in the muck at the bottom. ** GM: Alright, for what it's worth, everyone lost 2 FP for Mrugnak making so much noise for so long. GM: However, since the next day and night is uneventful, so you have time to sleep in a bit. Mordreona: ((me too as that was my watch?) ** Mrugnak watches all the typing indicators light up in indignation. ** Connell: Except me due to being in a coma? GM: Connell's not in a coma any longer. ** Connell tries to sit up in the morning, "I had the strangest dre--- oww." ** Lenia: In the morning, I can heal Connell some more; are rolls necessary? Mordreona: "WE all had that dream too." Connell: "Yeah, reality is sinking in." He winces. GM: You'll be at -3, and he can't heal himself and can't walk. So yes, it's probably important. Lenia: Major Healing: 3d6.skill(17,-3-5+2+2+2) => 1,6,5 = 12 vs (15) or less Success! by 3 costing 2 FP (8 healing): +2 exaggerated gestures, +2 shouted words, +2 extra time, -3 multiple healings, -5 for -2 FP cost. GM: Okay, we can slough the minor healing. Lenia: Which is good for 4 more HP, 12 healing total. GM: The next 3 days and nights of travel are fairly uneventful. Connell: Back into positives, then. Mordreona: I bring up the poor lady to Mrugnak every now and then. GM: You travel over forest and hills, following the rutted caravan tracks. Eventually, Aewyn turns off the trail into a river valley and you follow that for a day. GM: Throughout the fifth day, the river widens and gets sludgier. Berkun: "Swamps close" Mordreona: "Why did we come to the swamp again?" Berkun: Berkun sniffs at the air GM: The flora gets lower to the ground, and tall trees are replaced by swamp weeds. Those of you don't have anti-mosquito talismans wish you did. Mrugnak: "Cuz deres money." ** Mrugnak whistles through his crooked teeth, cheerfully. ** Aewyn: "There is no true starting point to the Fens of Despair, but I will take you no closer." Lenia: "Because I knew how much you like swamps, Mordreona." Mordreona: "Thanks." Connell: "I'm not fond of them so far." Mordreona: "I hope we do not run into any rats." Mrugnak: "Dere big swamp rats wit funny tails." Mrugnak: "Big, flat tail, like dis." ** Mrugnak makes a pancake gesture. ** Mrugnak: "Dey tail good eatn'." Lenia: "..." ** Mordreona tries not to cry. ** ** Connell stares at Mrugnak. ** ** Connell just... stares. ** Mrugnak: "Dey make dese houses in der mud n sticks n stuff." ** Mrugnak continues happily. "So you gots break open der house to get dem." ** Mrugnak: "But Mrugnak bring shovel!" Aewyn: "I know little of the Fens, but from the reports, if you head south from here, you should find the old Druid's grove. It is near a river - you probably will need to cross it." Lenia: "...I'm... I'm not sure those are rats, precisely." Mordreona: "Good thinking. I feel better for sure." Mrugnak: "No, dey rat. Got der big nasty orange rat teeth." ** Mrugnak holds up two fingers close togeather in front of his mouth, indicating HUGE chompers. ** Lenia: "I don't think crossing the river will be much of a problem." Mrugnak: "Mrugnak swim good! It good for get der swamp rat." Aewyn: "Yes? You know best. It is said to be a wide river. For myself, I will take the other retainers to some high ground and set up a camp." Lenia: ((I'm guessing the arrangement with the hirelings is 'they camp on the edge of the fens and -- yeah.))